


It Would Pay

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Series: Monster!Sides [6]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Monster!Sides, monster hunter!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: When Roman decided he would follow in his parents footsteps and become a monster hunter.That damn snake would pay.





	It Would Pay

The shrill ringing of his cell phone shocked Roman awake, and he picked it up, answering without looking at the caller ID. "...hello?"   


The voice on the other end was concerningly solemn, "Roman Prince?"   


"...yes?"   


"You're needed at the hospital immediately. We have two patients here by the names of George and Rachel Prince and you're listed as their next of kin."   


That woke Roman up. "Are- are they okay?"    


"George is unconscious and both are in critical condition."   


Roman blanched. "I'm on my way."   


He left his apartment immediately, still in his pajamas as he jumped in his car and drove maybe a little too fast to get to the hospital.   


* * *

Upon arriving, he ran to the help desk. "I'm Roman Prince, here to see George and Rachel Prince."   


The clerk looked bored. She clicked some things on the computer and handed roman a visitation pass. "Mr. Prince isn't cleared for visitors but Mrs. Prince is. She's in room five-forty-seven."   


Roman grabbed the pass and yelled a "thank you!" as he ran down the hall to his mother's hospital room, where he burst in with far too much nervous energy, "Mom?"   


The woman lying in the hospital bed was far too pale, her eyes too dull, Roman's heart clenched, "Mom?"   


She blinked, and her bleary eyes focused on Roman and lit up the smallest amount. A weak smile appeared on her face. "Roman..." she wheezed.   


He came closer and grabbed her hand. "I'm here, Mom."   


She squeezed his hand weakly, "Mmm,"   


A doctor walked into the room. He looked at Roman with a critical eye. "I suppose you're her son?"   


Roman straightened but did not release his mother's hand, "Yes, is there anything you can tell me? What happened? Or what's wrong? Something?"   


The doctor sighed. "There's an unknown poison inside both their bloodstreams. It's causing them to deteriorate rapidly, and we've been running tests nonstop trying to figure out what it is."   


Rachel made a sound and tugged Roman's hand. He bent down so he could hear what she was trying to tell him. "Naga..."   


"Naga?"   


"She's been saying that since we brought her in. We assumed maybe they were bitten by a snake. We've been testing for every snake venom we can."   


"...was a naga..!" She managed, before a coughing fit overtook her. When the coughing stopped she continued, "...yellow guy... had a hat..." she mumbled, barely audible.  The heart monitor beside her let out a shrill *beep* and Roman's own heart stopped as well. The doctor pushed him out of the way and started yelling for help. Roman was carted out of the room by a nurse and everything else was a blur.   


He was lost in thought, letting the nurse cart him out to a waiting room and sitting down. He stayed there, mind racing for who knew how long, until the doctor that he was talking to earlier walked in and got his attention. Roman looked at the man and gulped, already knowing the news by the look on his face but praying to anything that would listen that he was wrong. The doctor sighed, “I'm sorry…” The rest was lost as Roman's mind blanked. His mother, dead.

His father was probably dead too, he was in worse shape then she was.

Poisoned.

Killed.

By a naga, if his mother's painkiller-addled brain was working right.

Roman exhaled through his nose.

It would pay.

They all would.

All those stupid monsters for putting his family’s lives in danger on a near daily basis.

That naga would pay for finally landing a killing blow.

It. Would. Pay.

He stood up and left, ignoring the now confused doctor as he walked out.

It.

Would.

Pay.

Even if he had to kill every single monster on Earth before he could get to that naga, it would pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
